Entwined
by 11ng
Summary: Izaya woke up with a red thread attached to his pinky, who is at the other end of this line? Mostly IC, Rated T for cursing and violence. Mild Shizaya.


**Entwined  
by 11ng**

"Haa…"

_Not again. _

The informant woke up to a dreadful pain in his back. Unfortunately for the raven, he met his archenemy yesterday and suffered a blow from him. In most of their battles, the raven usually came out victorious, but there are still the odds of him coming back with injuries. Just like this time.

"Stupid Shizu-chan… Ughh"

Eyes travelled down his cinnabar shirt, as he casually lifted it up to his nose.

"Just so you know; that wasn't the original color of your shirt." A strong yet feminine voice interrupted, slightly startling him, causing the fabric to fall loose of his grasp. He glanced up to see his secretary leaning by the door with her usual stoic face.

"I don't recall such trivial things being part of your job, Namie." The informant snickered, brushing by her shoulder as he strolled to the bathroom to clear up the coppery smell on his shirt and body. Namie sighed as she left the room, getting herself prepared for her paper works to be done for the day.

_1…2…3…_

The raven winced with every count of scars and bruises he had received from the previous day's battle. Damn that brute, he thought. He was careless and accidentally allowed the brute to land a blow on him, but the damage was heavier than the countless stabs and slashes he had ever landed on that debt collector.

Nevertheless, it was exhilarating. Every fight and brawl they had never fails to make him pumped up. In their fights, all was fair; they knew each other's fighting style all too well. The brute uses his surrounding objects, while the informant uses his expert parkour skills and his flick blade to counter.

"Sick bastard…" the raven muttered under the flowing water, which rinses the blood from his wound. The corner of his mouth twitched upward unconsciously as he continued to wash his ring.

It was then, he saw it.

A red thread. A thin one that almost went unnoticed.

Izaya's mouth dropped to a straight line as he scrutinized the line linked to his pinky. If it wasn't for the ring, he wouldn't have realized that there was another loop on his other finger.

The informant casually attempted to slide it off his finger, but the string refused to budge. The raven then reached for his shirt pocket, fished out his flick blade and slashed the thin thread.

Much to his surprise, all that only made the thread waver.

"A prank…?" his words trailed off as his scarlet orbs followed the string stuck between the bathroom door and wall. The informant swiftly slipped on his normal outfit, topping it with his signature parka, as he followed the trail of red thread silently.

"Lost in thoughts? You're almost walking into the door." Namie commented, as she observed the focused teen stopping abruptly.

"Oh please Namie, I'm very disappointed in your silly prank. I thought you could amount to more than _this_." Izaya replied mockingly as he revealed his pinky along with the obvious red thread.

Immediately, a frown gripped her features and she crossed her arms, obviously in annoyance.

"Whatever it is you said I did, think otherwise before you regret." Namie's tone intensified as she stared dead in the face of the informant.

Slightly taken aback, Izaya blinked and revealed his usual smirk. "I take that back." The raven then bends forward, giving a mock salutation before exiting the apartment smoothly.

_Guess she didn't do it and it seems like she can't see it either…_

_Strange._

* * *

It was 9.18 a.m. and the streets of Ikebukuro were full of his beloved humans, all rushing along with their hasty lives. Izaya roams the streets trailing the thread curiously. It had been a while since he was out, since he had many deals to settle indoors recently.

The thread was a funny thing for many reasons. Firstly, it went all over the place. Roads, chairs, signs and even on vehicles. The informant was silently pleased that he was an expert in parkour, hence these awkward places were rather accessible for him.

Secondly, the line couldn't break. He already proved this theory at home with his flick blade, but he was an information broker for a reason; he would not take just anything for an answer. The raven tied a portion of it to a nearby lamp post as he stood amusingly at the other side of the street. An incoming van came in contact and it was then he formed the third theory.

"Elastic now, eh?" Izaya grinned cheekily as he observed the string clinging to the front of the van, getting stretched as the van got further. It was fascinating to see the extent of stretch, but the thread fell as the van picked up speed, and getting out of his vicinity.

Last but not least, it also dawned upon him that the red line was only visible to him per say. Izaya found it entertaining to hoop it around people's necks, waists and hands, but they all did not linger on their body for long.

_Was it some sort of string of fate, _he thought. He obviously didn't believe it these sort of things, but he was becoming increasingly intrigue by whoever it was at the end of the line.

* * *

"IZAAAYYAAAA-KUNNNNN-"

The informant could definitely recognize that voice and intensity at any given time of the day. The streets were bustling with people, yet he knew immediately. Who _else_ but the one in the bartender outfit?

"Two days in a row, my my~ Lucky now, are we?" Izaya commented sarcastically, as the crowd began to clear rapidly at the sight of uprooted signs and a certain debt collector.

"Fancy meeting you here, louse. Here for a quick death?" Shizuo's face was contorted with fury. His grip on a 'Stop' sign tightened as he trudged forward, towards his source of anger.

Izaya shrugged nonchalantly, smirking as he said, "I might be, but not for my own. I'm afraid it's _your_ death I'm here for, Shizu-chan." Ruby eyes focused on his target, and something red caught his eyes.

No way. No way _in hell._  
It was on his finger.

Shizuo's finger; specifically his pinky.

_Well now, I'm __**really**__ not keen at all to know who was at the end of __**this**__ line…_

…

_Thing is, could he see it?_

The raven's mind trailed off into thoughts until Shizuo's immediate proximity jolted him back to senses instantly. In a flash, the informant promptly flipped and landed neatly on the ex-bartender's broad back. It was a risky position he was in, but it was exactly the blonde's opening!

Wasting no time, the flick blade was out and into the debt collector's back. Multiple stabs, slashes. _Oh boy, he was enjoying this; Revenge served right up!_

Crimson blood splattered like paint as the debt collector went into a rampage, aggressively attempting to remove the wretched flea off his back. As much as Izaya loved his position, he didn't like to get dirty. Thus, the informant agilely jumped off the blonde, sending several knives towards his legs and arms instead.

Most of them landed, with a few narrowly missing his vitals. Throbbing pain was slowly taking over the blonde, and his knees gave way unwillingly.

"Just can't get your hands off me now, can you?" Izaya drew in, lifting Shizuo's chin to face him. Mocha meet ruby and the tension were brewing.

"I'm going to let you live, for I have more _fun_ things in store for you."

"I want no part in your fucked up plans, fucking flea." Shizuo growled,

The informant lets out a sick laugh as he continued, "Here's some reward for your commendable effort today… and for being the one at the end of the line."

Before the debt collector could retort, the raven leaned in and kissed the blonde on his forehead. Shizuo's eyes widened as blood rushed to his face.

"Don't worry, I know you are _**dying**_ to get some memories from the one you hate!" The informant chortled, waving before fleeing the scene.

The anger inside Shizuo could no longer be contained.

"IZAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

* * *

"Good riddance, I was almost worried that it would be permanent…" The informant smiled as he realized the red thread had disappeared miraculously.

_I wonder why it ended with him though… _the informant wondered.

On the other hand, a certain debt collector was staring at his own hand at the same time.

"The fuck is this?" The blonde's husky voice murmured, as he realized the presence of the red string clinging onto his bloody pinkie after their fight. Secretly, the blonde wondered where the seemingly endless thread would end up at.

What he didn't know was that it would lead him right back to the start.

_**fin**_

* * *

**A/N: **First mild Shizaya/BL work! Shizaya is my no.1 OTP, and I've been dying to write them. I may be a bit rusty in my writing since I've not written in months~ I hope you enjoy the read, nevertheless. Reviews pretty please? The deal is that even though Izaya couldn't see the string, now Shizuo can and like I said, the string can never be broken! :)  
I really tried to keep IC, except the last part!

_**I do not own any of the characters nor Durarara!, all rights reserved to Suzuhito Yasuda and Ryohgo Narita!**_


End file.
